Wish Rumplestiltskin's Once Upon a Time Books
Wish Rumplestiltskin's Once Upon a Time Books are magical items featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. They appear in the twenty-second episode of the seventh season. History }} Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *The illustrations in Wish Rumplestiltskin's prison books were created from frames and promotional images from the show: **The illustration in Roni's prison bookFile:722ReginaMillsPage.png is based on a frame of Regina in "A Tale of Two Sisters".File:401HaveHappiness.png **The illustration in Mary Margaret's storybookFile:722SnowPrison2.png is based on a frame of Snow White from "Red-Handed".File:115ThroughTheBrush.png **The illustration in Kelly's bookFile:722ZelenaPrison.png is based on a promotional image for Season Three.File:3Promo3.jpg *An excerpt from the Grimm fairy tale "The Pink" can be seen in Mary Margaret's prison book.File:722SnowOpensBook.png **The text page next to Snow White's picture reads:File:722SnowPrison.png File:722SnowPrison2.png File:722SnowPrison3.png File:722SnowPrison4.png File:722SnowPrison5.png File:722SnowPrison6.png File:722SnowPrison7.png tiger? Snow Cave of Wonders? with a deep, rumbling, bs my slumber?" the ow faced him uncertain- is not treasure that I " The Tiger con- allow you to pass. never see the open ought. It seemed jaws of this ? Perhaps if she should be clear again her way out of thanked the she walked into ::*Fittingly enough, the accompanying illustration shows Snow White in a desert (the Cave of Wonders is located in the desert realm of Agrabah).The caption reads "The shifting sands had Snow disorientated and heartsick with yearning." ::*The story is based on Disney's Aladdin, where the Cave of Wonders is guarded by a spirit with the shape of a tiger's head. The cave can only be entered by a chosen individual and anyone else who makes attempts to enter are given a warning by the tiger. If they try to enter the cave anyway, they are killed by the spirit. :*When Roni opens her own book, a micro-excerpt from the "Cinderella" fairy tale can be glimpsed.File:722RoniOpensBook.png ::*The illustration of Roni shows her sitting alone on a rock by the ocean, with a shipwreck in the background. The caption reads "Regina knew the most important thing was not to lose hope. She would see her son again. :*Kelly's book contains an illustration of Zelena looking out the porthole of the Nautilus. The cation reads "”I hate fish and I have no desire to live like one,” Zelena thought as she looked out the porthole."File:722ZelenaPrison.png Picture of the Nautilus for comparison: File:606Underwater.png *When the portals to the storybook realms are open and everyone hangs on to prevent themselves from being sucked in, pages from the storybooks are turning in the wind: **One page contains a blurred illustration of Sleeping Beauty lying on a bed.File:722PagesTurn.png File:722PagesTurn2.png It is called "The Sleeping Princess" and is from the 1916 fairy tale collection The Allies' Fairy Book, illustrated by the famous book English book illustrator Arthur Rackham. **One book contains an excerpt from the Grimm fairy tale "Little Sister and Little Brother".File:722PagesTurn3.png File:722PagesTurn4.png ***The opposite page contains another excerpt from "The Pink". The same excerpt can also be seen in the storybook lying next to Weaver.File:722WeaverHoldingOn.png File:722WeaverHoldingOn2.png **Another page contains a blurred excerpt from the "Cinderella" fairytale.File:722PagesTurn5.png ***The opposite page contains another excerpt from "Little Brother and Little Sister". **A third excerpt from "The Pink" can be glimpsed on another page.File:722PagesTurn6.png **Yet another excerpt from "The Pink" is printed in the storybook next to Rogers.File:722RogersHoldingOn.png File:722RogersHoldingOn2.png File:722RogersHoldingOn3.png |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *For David, Rogers and Lucy's prison books, green fields were used so that the illustrations could be digitally added in post-production. According to a prop photograph from an online auction, the captions read: (Photograph) ::*"Charming knew exactly where he was, and yet had never felt so lost." ::*"Captain Hook climbed atop a large mushroom and surveyed the land around him." ::*"“My hair will never grow long enough. Not in a thousand years,” thought Lucy." :*Another prop photograph from the online auction offers a glimpse of Lucy's story: (Photograph) Lucy looked out the window one more time. That makes about a thousand despon- pacing the room and exploring every inch of it for a way out. She wondered if she'd cry herself to sleep tonight and wowed that she would not. She wouldn't give :*It also contains an excerpt from Rogers' story: Captain Hook had fought his way out of a hundred of skirmishes. He was quite experienced in the common tavern brawl. And the Jolly Roger had been boarded by enemy pirates more times than he liked Bread-and-Butterflies large enough to swallow a grown man whole. But with his cutlass by his side, this seemed like a fight that he ::*The Bread-and-Butterfly is a creature from Lewis Carroll's novel Through the Looking-Glass. *A behind the scenes photograph posted by Keegan Connor Tracy on Twitter reveals that the Wish Blue Fairy's prison book from "Leaving Storybrooke" shows Blue crying in a forest. The caption reads "The Blue Fairy soon realized she wasn't in her home anymore". (photograph) Appearances References }} Category:Fictional Books Category:Items Category:Magic